


Nepenthe

by Revelation_Dis



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Shattering - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Written for Lapidot angst week on tumblr.In a bitter attempt to forget about Peridot, Lapis turns to drinking.





	Nepenthe

Lapidot Angst Week - Day 1 - Guilt

Nepenthe

As she stared down at the glass of purple shimmery liquid the same thought kept running through Lapis’s mind. I should have never left. I should have never left Peridot alone.

She takes a swig of the liquid. The bitter sweet concoction gives a feeling like electricity as it glides down her throat. The effects of this strange concoction gives Lapis the immediate feeling of being electrocuted but once the pain subsides she’s left in a state of bliss. She starts to think about Peridot and all the wonderful times they had together. She smiles as she remembers her and Peridot watching TV, and she giggles about memories of Peridot sharing her theories with so much unfiltered enthusiasm.

Giggling soon gives way to crying however as the effect of the liquid has worn off. Lapis sniffs as she calls the bartender over. Uranium, a silvery Gem with a stocky build brings Lapis another drink. “You know I’m going to have to cut you off, right?”

Lapis mumbles something, a thanks, and nurses the drink. Perhaps if she drinks slower the effects will last longer. If she takes her time then maybe she won’t have to remember watching in horror as Peridot was not just dissipated by Yellow Diamond but also crushed. The haunting image of Peridot’s Gem broken into shards is enough to cause Lapis to down half the drink. She regrets it for a moment but when the memories of the sickening crack fade away she smiles.

Memories of her and Peridot making meep morps come to mind and Lapis can’t help but smile. The memories fade into tragic ones and when all of the liquid is gone, Lapis has no choice but to face reality. She never should have left Earth. She never should have left Peridot. If it hadn’t been for her selfish behavior then Peridot would still be around, but she’s not and it’s Lapis’s fault.

“Peridot, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for what’s happened. Peridot, please come back! I’m so sorry, I’m lonely and I miss you so much! I just want to hold you in my arms. Peridot, please come back! I’m sorry! Please...can you forgive me? Please, I need you! Come back!” 

Lapis lets out a wail as she clutches Peridot’s shards to her chest. The intense grief and agony she feels sends a wave through her that succeeds in dissipating her form.


End file.
